Birthday Surprise
by Auslly-and-Raura-Loverr
Summary: Maybe he didn't tweet her 'Happy birthday' on purpose, maybe he had a plan all along. / / Raura, fluffy oneshot.


**A/N so this is inspired because Ross didn't tweet Laura happy birthday… Honestly I could care less if he did or not cause I know he probably did tell her somehow but a lot of people were upset about it so I thought I'd make this and it's really short and crappy so yeah sorry about that… Remember everything is made up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ross or Laura or anything you might recognize.**

* * *

Laura sighed, checking her iPad one more time to see if she had gotten any new notifications. She did, but of course not anything from the person she _wanted_ something from.

He's busy in Japan. She understands that, but really? Nothing at all, even on her birthday? Her eighteenth birthday?

She thought he actually would've at least texted or called her… But _nope_. Nothing.

Raini, Calum, Noah, Kiersey, and Dove had all tweeted her telling happy birthday. Not to mention texted or called. Even his Teen Beach Movie costar Chrissie had tweeted her. But not him. The one person she was really hoping would.

He was one of her best friends, and he still hadn't said anything to her. Even his own sister, had texted and called her on Facetime to tell her happy birthday. She could hear him in the background of the Facetime, so why had he still not said anything?

Rydel had texted her at 1am in California, so it was only 6pm in Japan, so it wasn't too late or too early to call. But now looking at her iPad to check the time she saw it was now 6pm here, so it wasn't even her birthday anymore in Japan.

She sighed once more, adjusting the sweater- that _might_ be Ross'- she's wearing, fixing her boot and walks out of her room heading to the movie theater to go see _Frozen_.

"Happy birthday to me." She muttered shutting her door, looking down at her phone where a picture her and Ross had taken before he left was her background.

* * *

Ross yawned, waking up as he felt Rocky hit him on the shoulder.

"We're landing." He told his younger brother. "You ready for this?"

Ross nodded smiling, finally waking up a bit more.

"Her movie ends in an hour, we land in what five minutes?" he asked which Rocky nodded to. "I'll text Vanessa as soon as we get into the car and leave the airport, and then we drop me off at the theater. It's a simple plan, I'm ready."

"Man, you got this all planned out." Riker muttered.

"I have to redeem myself after somebody said Maia over Laura as the perfect girl for me." Ross said giving him a glare.

Riker put his hands up in surrender even though he knew Ross was joking. Ross knew Riker and Ratliff were just clarifying she meant Maia, not that he chose Maia. Still didn't stop him from being pissed off since everybody thought they meant Maia, and some Raura shippers and R5 Family got into a huge fight that night.

* * *

Laura sighed walking out of the theater with Vanessa. The movie was great, but she wished she could have seen it with a certain blonde instead of her sister.

Just as they were about to leave the theater completely and go to Vanessa's car, Laura's phone went off saying she had gotten a text. From him. She smiled when she saw the name he had changed his contact name to.

_**Text Message**_

_**From: Ross Shor**_

_**Hey beautiful! Turn around ;)**_

Turn around? What? Turning around, her jaw dropped.

There stood no other than Ross Lynch.

"Happy birthday Laura!" he said with a smirk.

"Ross!" she squealed running over to him, jumping into his awaiting arms. She buried her face into the crook of his neck inhaling deeply.

He was home.

"You thought I forgot your birthday didn't you?" he asked as they pulled back and started making their way back to Vanessa, fingers interlaced.

"No…" she said more as a question than a statement.

"Laur…" he groaned. "I didn't forget I just wanted to surprise you I hope you weren't upset."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, once again hugging him a little awkwardly since they were in the car.

"I wasn't upset…" she said before sighing into his chest. "Just a little bit disappointed and I thought you would have after…"

"Oh yeah… That." He said pulling away running his fingers through his hair. "You know if it was my choice they would have said you."

She smiled slightly, at that because she knows it's true.

So, she might like Ross and Ross might like her. But they weren't dating. But that doesn't mean they weren't on the border of just friends and something more… Cause they were that.

They've thought about finally dating multiple times, but then they add in all the problems it would cause and decide to hold it off a little longer. All the problems usually included; the show of course and then not all of Ross and R5's fans being the biggest fans of Laura.

* * *

They pulled into Laura's driveway, walked into Laura's house giving a quick greeting to her mother Ellen and then went straight to Laura's room.

"I wasn't happy with their answers, from that question you know?" he said.

"Yeah, I bet you weren't… the fans actually didn't seem fazed surprisingly." She said with a small laugh.

"They know something's going on between us… or at least our shippers have figured it out." He told her, lifting her legs off her bed before setting them down in his lap.

She sent him a smile, while she picked up her iPad to check twitter. While scrolling through her mentions she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ross asked moving so he could see her iPad.

"Some people are so upset, you didn't tweet me happy birthday." She said with a soft smile. "But look, here you are."

"Here, I am." He repeated in a whisper.

He leaned in giving her a soft kiss on her forehead muttering "Happy," a kiss on one cheek, "birthday," a kiss on the other cheek, "Laura." He pulled away, and her eyelids fluttered open.

"Was you surprising me my birthday present?" she asked.

"Part of it…" he said, his face an inch from hers.

"Can I have the rest?" she questioned her lips brushing his.

He gave her a slight smile, and nod before leaning in to capture her lips between his.

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
